YuGiOh! SUCKS!
by Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo
Summary: Yugi's life has been disrupted, and not just by the OC new girl Miriku. Yami is 'real' and causing more trouble than he really seems worth. Till, that is, Marik comes back. And they are all in GRAVE danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Miriku Hernandez was walking slowly down the street, iPod booming music into her ears, when she collided with Yugi Mutou.

Now Yugi had been in a bit of a hurry since he was late for school, but being the polite kid he was, he stopped and tried to gather up her school box.

Of course, due to threads of romantic-comedy in this tale, on his way up, he accidentally pulled up Miriku's skirt with his hair. She didn't seem to notice though, she was busy gawking at his hair.

Quickly fumbling for her iPod, Miriku hit pause as Yugi straightened, bright red. "Yugi! THE famous Yugi! Hit ME!" she gasped.

Yugi did NOT want another crazy fangirl encounter, especially after last week's underwear incident AND being late for school, so he just handed her her notebooks. "Sorry, I'm uh," he stopped. She was wearing the domino high uniform for girls. "Fudge," he breathed. A fangirl at his high school? Yugi shuddered.

"You're fudge?" she asked skeptically. Then she shook her head. "Never mind, can you take me to Domino High? I'm late and completely lost," she asked casually. And being the naturally nice guy he was, Yugi couldn't help but agree.

"_There you are again_

_I see you all the time_

_we haven't really met_

_but you know I don't mind."_

"S'cuse me, I gotta stop off in the office: Miriku said to Yugi, breaking off in the crowded hallway. Senseless teen chatter surrounded Yugi on all sides, but he managed to pick out Joey and Tea arguing in a far corner of the hall.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called, approaching them. The pair stopped their quarreling and smiled.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea said brightly.

"Enjoying your first day as a junior?" Joey asked happily, slapping Yugi on the back. Yugi took in a deep gasp and stumbled, but nodded.

"There was this weird girl this morning-" Yugi was saying, but stopped. A hush fell across the hall like a wave of death. Except for two voices.

"THIS IS DEGRADING! I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"

"Please Miss, it's standard dress code or Japan."

"NO FRIGGIN' WAY! In fact, I'M TAKING THE STUPID SKIRT OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Ah, Miss, don't! I mean, I-"

"Say something helpful..."

"Well-"

Another voice cut in. "Go ahead Hernandez. We'll just send you home!"

"FINE! THEN I'LL JUST SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE AND _GO HOME MYSELF_!"

The hall crowd parted as the girl, clothes askew, marched down the passage huffing.

"That's her," Yugi said solemnly as the chatter came back at twice strength.

"You always did attract the weirdoes Yug'," Joey chimed thoughtfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I don't own YuGiOh, the title, or this chapters iPod Playlist song, "Talk to Me" by Keri Noble. I DO have a cell phone though. Anyway, Happy B-day Miriku. Hop this isn't offensive. and i have GotD writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was lunch time the next day. Joey was balancing peas on his upper lip, and Tristan was trying to blow them up Joey's nostrils. Tea was rolling her eyes and playing with _Tamogatchi's_ with Yugi. Yugi was praying the fangirl wouldn't come back.

The fangirl came back.

Miriku more sauntered than walked into the cafeteria. She was dressed in a formless boy's uniform, and the smirk on her face had a smugness to rival even Kaiba. "I BEAT THE SYSTEM YUG'!" Miriku said happily, plopping down next to him. Joey, dropping his peas, scooted a few inches away from her. Tea stared at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"They let you wear that?" Tea asked, surprise evident. Miriku nodded.

"I'm still in dress code, aren't I?" she said. She was grinning not unlike a maniac.

"_**I've been alone all along...**_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have... all of me..."_

Yugi looked up from his Algebra II worksheet, grumbling. The near-constant clattering sound of Yami rolling dice was grating apart Yugi's last nerve.

"Yami! STO-"

DING-DONG!

Yugi stopped mid sentence, groaned and dragged his small body up. Tromping down the stairs and to the door, he swung it open. Miriku's shining face greeted him. She was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hey Yugi! Tristan told me you live here so I came to visit!" she said joyously. Yugi had noticed over the half-a-day he'd been around Miriku (who regrettably had EVERY SINGLE CLASS with him) that Miriku preferred to end sentences with anything BUT periods. Or at least so it seemed.

"Wanna go to the Arcade?" she suggested casually. Yugi weighed the ups and downs.

"Sure." What was the worst that could happen?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
't own, YuGiOh, The story title (which is here courtesy of the voices in my head), OR this chapters iPod Playlist, Evanescence's "My immortal". Next chapter is a flashback as to how Yami got there. And Bakura and Malik too, but they're not important...


	3. Chapter 3

_Make it real_

_make me feel_

_turn the wheel_

_flip my hourglass_

_Another life_

_another chance_

_another puberty_

_well that's a rip off_

_What do I love_

_directionless traveling_

_I make it known above all_

_I'm just gaming_

_Destiny_

_is such a hoax_

_a cruel lifelong joke_

_no one needs me_

_What do I love_

_directionless wandering_

_I make it known above all_

_I'm just gaming_

_No one needs me_

Yugi pressed the last item into the stone, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally the task was done. Yami could finally move on. He turned to look at his other's face. The expression was stony with concentration Yami blinked, looked at Yugi, and the stony expression melted instantly to one of concern.

"Aibou, you're... crying,"

Yugi gasped, and quickly moved a hand to wipe away the tears. And indeed it got his fingers wet.

"I'm just, I don't want you to go," Yugi whispered. He'd grown used to the gentle, yet strong presence in the back of his mind. Yugi didn't want to remember the emptiness. The loneliness.

A pained, indecisive look crossed Yami's face. A bright gold light flooded over the pair as the thick stone slid over. Yami nodded.

"I don't want to go either," he whispered, and walked into the light.

o O o

It was weeks later. Yugi was curled up sobbing on the couch. Used tissues surrounded him, a picture Tea had taken of Yami clutched in his hands. Yugi was right. The emptiness was overwhelming.

"Aibou,"

It was a single word, two syllables. It meant partner, and it was the one word Yugi had truly longed to hear for all these days. He stopped sobbing, sat up, and stared around. Yami was standing in the doorway, smiling sadly.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, jumping up and running over. Yugi gave Yami a huge hug, and Yami lightly ruffled Yugi's spiky hair.

"They're giving me a second chance,"Yami explained simply. Yugi was just happy Yami was back, nuzzling his ace into the new, warm body.

Yami never explained who 'they' were, but Yugi never asked questions. And the emptiness didn't go away, just gnawed away at him, taunted him. Was it self-centered to wish Yami still needed him?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but DO own the poem at the start of the chapter. Likey? No likey? Two updates in one day! Yay your specialness!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_In my field of Paper flowers_

_and candy clouds of lullabyes_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_and watch my purple clouds fly over me_

_don't say I'm out of touch_

_with this rapid chaos_

_your reality_

_I know well what lies behind my sleeping refuge_

_the nightmare I built my own world to escape"_

Miriku waved a hand in front of Yugi's face. "Um, Yugi? Are you okay?" she asked gently. Yugi blinked, instantly erasing the sad and distant look from hisface.

"Y-Yeah. Just zoned out," he said quickly. Miriku looked at him quizzically but was interrupted before she could say anything.

"Hey shorty!" a tough looking cad called, sautntering over to the pair. "Move," he said smartly.

"Not on your insignificant life, idiot. We're playing Virtual Duel Monsters," Miriku snapped instantly. Yugi looked between her and the guy worriedly. Is she like Joey? Would she get into a fight just to duel virtually with him and some "KK Slider".

The guy laughed. "Shorty got a girl to protect him!" he hooted. A bunch of other, scrawnier looking guys stepped up behind him, laughing. Now there were five of them. Yugi gulped.

"So I'm a girl. You're a snivling idiot who probably can't tell right from left," Miriku snapped. The guy blinked, then growled.

"We'll see if you're fist's as big as your mouth is!" he said, throwing a low kick at Miriku's ankles. There was a flash in here eyes and she jumped up, dodging easily and landing behind the group.

"That didn't even make sense," Miriku cooed in a voice much unlike her own. Yugi was still just tsaring.

"Grah!" he shouted, running past his buddies and throwing a heavy punch at her. Miriku dodged fluidly to the left, grabbed the fist and twisted it behind his back. The thug let out a strangled scream.

"You do NOT mess with me OR my friends," Miriku hissed in his ear using that strange voice. The thug grunted and Miriku let him go. He stumbled backward and into his friends. They took steps backward, letting him fall onto the floor.

"Th-that girl's not human!" he murmered, scrambling up. His friends nodded quickly. The jump was matrix-style unnatural. "Let's scram!" he told his buddies,who all agreed and ran like terrified school girls fromthe Arcade. Miriku smirked.

"Wow. Miriku, that was cool," Yugi said in awe. Miriku blinked and looked at him, smirk gone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. What I just did. Yeah," she muttered, sighing. "Lemme take youhome, 'kay? I don't feel like vrtual dueling anymore..."

Yugi paused, suspicious, but nodded. He wasn't one to push her.


End file.
